


Morning Mischief

by BA_Tanglepaw



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BA_Tanglepaw/pseuds/BA_Tanglepaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is witty but Liara might be wittier.  Post-war humor and naughtiness as the bondmates share morning cravings and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mischief

A gentle morning light streamed through the window, coaxing Shepard to wake. Stretching her lean body, refreshed by a good night's sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she was in bed alone. Apparently, Liara had risen early and was up and about. Under normal circumstances they began their day together, especially on their rare days off, cuddling, melding and just being close, before taking on any tasks or doing anything productive.

Curious as to what would inspire her bondmate to leave their cozy nest without even saying 'good morning' or giving her a peck on the cheek, she forced herself from under the warm quilt. Quickly she brushed her teeth, pulled on boxers and a t-shirt and padded up the hallway. As she drew toward the kitchen, she smelled fresh coffee and other enticing aromas emanating from within.

Arms crossed, Shepard leaned into the doorframe, watching the spectacle unfolding before her eyes with equal parts amusement and unadulterated lust. As Liara placed a very full plate of pancakes in the oven warmer, the spectre was enjoying the view of her naked, very attractive backside. Chuckling to herself, she surveyed her bondmate's interesting attire, or rather lack thereof. Mindful of safety, Liara had taken some precautions - she'd carefully wrapped an apron on her delightful blue body, but not a stitch of anything else.

Since Liara seemed to be blissfully unaware of her presence, Shepard took a moment to appreciate the idyllic hollow in her back, the silhouette of her perfectly shaped breasts and the tantalizing twin dimples on the rise of her hips. Unable to resist, she took cover behind the doorframe and silently waited for a chance to pounce. Finally, Liara moved to the sink, her back turned, happily humming as she worked. Shepard crept up quietly and snaked her arms around the beauty, snagging her close.

Liara squeaked, turning rapidly to face her lover. "Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Following orders, love," Shepard innocently replied, lowering her lips for an urgent, deep kiss. Emblazoned in big red letters, the black apron read, "Kiss the cook!"

Batting the spectre's chest with the towel in her hand, she pretended to struggle. "Opportunist." Liara teased, flashing Shepard that certain smile that was for her alone.

In response, the human latched on tighter and dove in for another liplock. "Oh yes, and proud of it."

Releasing her slightly flustered bondmate, Shepard leaned into the sink, her smoldering eyes watching every move of the supple curves at work. Unrepentent, she felt her breath hitch, feeling the burn beneath her boxers spreading like wildfire. "I want you all the time."

"I seem to have the same problem, my love. But we need to eat." Liara sighed, taking a dainty bite of the last small pancake on the griddle then deftly tucking the rest into Shepard's mouth.

Lifting her fingertips to her lips, Liara looked deliberately into her lover's lusty eyes and licked each one clean, swiping her tongue slowly over her full bottom lip to catch a stray crumb. Her eyes wide with innocence, she smiled like an angel, knowing full well she was making her lover quake. "I was actually making us breakfast in bed, but I guess we could dine here just as well."

Eyes blazing, Shepard grinned, "Well, this is an eat-in kitchen."

The spectre's stormy eyes followed the maiden's movements as she leaned into the refrigerator, her luscious blue cheeks dappling from the cold air, dewy purple folds beckoning as she bent over. "I'm in the mood for some orange juice. What kind of juice would you like, Shepard?" She asked demurely, gazing over her shoulder.

Shepard's stomach rumbled at the smell of the doughy pancake goodness waiting in the warmer, but the view was far too distracting. She simply couldn't resist the fruit in front of her. "I believe I'll have some asari-berry."

"Asari-berry...?" Liara's voice trailed quizzically.

Shepard quickly stepped behind her, taking a chilled cheek in one hand and very quickly taking the orange juice bottle with the other. Setting the beverage back into cold storage, her eyes locked on her lover.

Smiling devilishly, she scooped the stunned asari up and placed her on the empty dining counter across from the stove. Moving swiftly, she nipped Liara's delicious bottom lip, pulling her into a deep, lingering kiss as she held her close. Caressing her freckles, she swept her tongue to the creases in the maiden's lovely neck.

Liara shivered, as Shepard's breath ignited her flesh. Catching on quickly she was ready to play along in no time at all.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with 'asari-berry', though it sounds delicious," she purred, placing a very wet kiss on her lover's ear lobe. Exhaling softly and intently against the moist target, she continued, delicately stroking her mate's face and neck. "Maybe you should tell me about it. We might need to keep some on hand."

"Well, it's not too hard to come by, if you know where to look," Shepard teased as her face flushed. "Fortunately I know just where I might find some." One hand encircled the asari's back, her fingertips tracing subtle lines from her neck to her tailbone, gently massaging the soft divots along Liara's sensitive spine. The maiden hummed with pleasure, stretching into the sensual touch.

Ultimately, Shepard reached the ties on the apron and swiftly loosened the strings. As one hand explored the particularly responsive areas of her partner's lower back and hips, the other deftly lifted the offending garment over her crest.

Smiling with amusement and excitement, Liara swiftly removed Shepard's N7 t-shirt and pressed into her skin gracefully, her hands wandering the smooth, warm expanse of exposed flesh. Planting a kiss at the base of her lover's throat, she delicately ran her fingers over the muscles of the spectre's strong shoulders and neck up through her dark hair.

"Hmm..." Nerves tingling from her lover's soft touch, "I see you're familiar with this process." Shepard cupped a perfectly round, blue breast in her hand and began rolling the dark nipple between her thumb and forefinger, her gray eyes sparkling with lust as it hardened in her grasp.

"Ah...um...I'm...acquainted with it, yes. But, I always value expert advice." Hands draped around her lover's neck, Liara tenderly sought Shepard's mouth for a slow, wet, languid kiss.

Shepard smiled as she welcomed her mouth, caressing the dark lips with her own. Her fingers trailed through the ridges on the underside of her lover's crest, gently pinching the soft folds on the back of her neck between them as they traveled. She was delighted to watch Liara's skin ripple and hear her breath catch as the knowing touch increased the maiden's need.

"Well, if it's done properly you have the option of coming back for more...over and over again." Shepard spoke slowly into her lover's blue skin as her lips skimmed over the asari's throat, down her breastbone and through the smooth mounds of her ample breasts. Taking the other hardened point in her mouth, she sucked and pinched, pulling with her teeth, gently raking the erect tip.

The sensation had Liara teetering on the counter from the sudden current it produced between her thighs. Leaning into her mate for support, she caressed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, then latched on as Shepard moved her mouth to her other breast, capturing the forlorn nipple between her teeth. Liara squirmed at the internal tremor it caused.

Feeling a little dizzy with pleasure, she took both of Shepard's shoulders in her hands for balance. Her voice thick, she suggested, "I'm..not sure if I understand exactly how that's done...Why don't you demonstrate for me?"

"As you wish," Shepard winked. Capturing the maiden's mouth once again, their tongues tangled and danced in anticipation. Caressing the blue mound in her hand she gazed into her lover's darkened, hungry eyes and warned her, "You'll need to hold on, this is the tricky part."

Shepard slid a nearby stool under herself as she drew Liara to her, the asari perched precariously on the edge of the counter top. Lifting a smooth leg, she began by kissing the arch of her foot, trailing her lips erratically up the inside of her calf, tickling her way to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Her hand caressed the smooth underside of the maiden's bottom, nails dragging slightly, leaving welts of pleasure as they moved, her fingers straying to tease the asari's flooding folds. The maiden bent into her, holding on, her lips and tongue nipping and wandering over Shepard's neck and shoulders.

The spectre glanced up, checking in. Liara's irises were silvering, a hint of onyx gleaming through the blue. "First, you have to discover exactly the right spot for extraction," Shepard stated breathlessly.

Almost reverently, Shepard lifted first one, and then the other shapely leg over her shoulders as Liara repositioned her hands, one on the spectre's shoulder, the other threaded through the dark hair on the back of her head. The asari's body was coiled around and above the spectre, her azure open and fully exposed to her lover's adoring eyes. In the past, the vulnerability would have made her blush, but now she felt a little naughty and very sexy.

Sweeping her fingers over the shimmering, wet flesh, Shepard's thumbs parted her blushing lips and stroked the sleek flesh. She raised her adoring eyes to Liara. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

Quivering, the maiden sighed huskily, her throat tight, her fingers grasping the human's silky hair. "Goddess, Shepard, I need you...need this."

"Me too." Shepard whispered, painting wet, warm kisses on her inner thigh, stopping to leave small bites along the tender skin on her flanks as she lowered her mouth. Trailing two fingertips between Liara's swollen lips and the amethyst folds within, she pulled the delicate hood at the top back . "Beautiful, ripe...mine." she breathed.

The erect arch gleamed, calling to Shepard's lips. Dropping her head, she kissed the silky folds, humming with pleasure as she tasted the first sweet drops awaiting her. Greedily, her tongue coiled and uncoiled, lapping circles just under the ridge, her fingers teasing the velvety opening below.

Heels pressed into her lover's back, the urge to meld hit the maiden lightning fast and with such force Shepard had to know. For Liara, the pleasure was deafening. She could hear her own heartbeat and struggled not to writhe as she watched her skilled lover's mouth ravish her body. Perched on the counter she felt deliciously exposed and yet protected at the same time. The conflicting emotions were exciting. She wanted to meld, needed to meld. Shepard trusted her but it was much more satisfying to delay...if she could hold out.

She knew Liara was riding the brink. Shepard could feel her mate's mind testing the edges of her own. The maiden panted as her head rolled forward, her fingers bruising her lover's shoulders as she tightened her grip. Gazing up, Shepard passionately took her mouth. As the maiden tasted herself on her mate's tongue, a new stream began to flow freely, coating her folds and thighs, making her slick interior tremble to be filled.

Smiling at the asari as she dipped her forefinger into the glistening velvet pool, the spectre announced in a throaty voice, "Ah, there it is."

Shepard returned to her delightful task, exploring the the joining of the maiden's soft, wet legs with her lips, tugging gently at the silky folds with her teeth and finally thrusting her tongue into the needy entry, savoring the exotic drink inside.

Fighting to keep her hips still, Liara was becoming unhinged. She pulled her fingers tightly through her lover's hair, forcing her to look up. "Please...Shepard," she begged, her eyes darkened with pleasure.

"Mmm...so good and all for me." Shepard growled, swirling her fingers through the asari's wet, slick folds again, coaxing yet more outpouring from her shuddering lover. Slowly urging two calloused tips into Liara's yearning heat, just barely penetrating the rim of muscle within, she felt the maiden shiver and shift above her. Glancing up, she saw Liara bite her lip, tears of need beginning to collect on her soft, black lashes.

"How about this?" Shepard added a third digit and began thrusting her fingers deep, striking the sweet spot in her lover's core, her strokes firm and steady.

The maiden whimpered, her eyes wild and dark, her belly on fire. "Can we...please?"

Taking a deep breath, Shepard invited the meld. "Join with me."

"Embrace eternity." Liara gasped in relief as she clamped down on the fingers within. Her eyes shifting to obsidian, their minds met.

Shepard felt her lover's desperation mingle with her own burning desire. Forcing herself to concentrate, she increased the intensity and speed of her stroking hand, gripping Liara's thigh with her other to balance her shuddering body. Returning her mouth to the shimmering, deep purple clit, she suckled and pulled, lashing rhythmically into and against the erect ridge with her tongue, punctuating strokes with curled fingers.

Stars danced behind the curtains of their unified mind and their bodies ached, raw with love and desire. They were close to the edge.

_"So beautiful...Love you...So good...Can we?...Yes, be with me...Together?...Always...come with me, now."_

The two peaked as one, flying through the stars and falling into each other, bodies shuddering with heat and unrelenting light. Minds and hearts joined, they groaned together as they came down, nestled in their own bodies.

Foreheads resting together, they woke to gaze softly at each other as the meld shallowed. Liara leaned into Shepard's mouth, rewarding her swollen lips gently with her own. A bit stiffly, she eased herself down, straddling her lover's heated lap, clasping her fingers behind the spectre's neck. Shepard started to remove her hand from the asari's body but Liara quickly covered it with her own and softly whispered, "Not yet. Please stay."

Leaning into her mate, Liara rested her brow against Shepard's shoulder, recovering as the spectre caressed her neck. Turning her head, she took her mate's mouth, exploring her lips and beyond with renewed vigor. Her mouth watered as their tongues dueled wantonly.

Carefully, she stood, guiding Shepard up from their perch and began walking her backwards, pressing into her against the refrigerator. Closing her legs, she trapped the hand still poised within her core.

Shepard's knees felt like they would buckle as Liara caressed her breasts, dropping her dark lips to kiss and lick her erect nipples. Groaning, she felt her center gush and open as Liara reached down and ran her nails over her inner thighs, teasing the fabric of her boxers through the source with her fingers.

 _"It's only fair"_ , the maiden whispered through the meld. _"I have a special craving, as well."_

Shepard fervently agreed, her breath ragged with desire as she felt the maiden's walls tighten around her lingering digits.

Running her agile fingers over Shepard's lower back and under the waistband of the boxers, Liara cupped both of her lover's cheeks in her warm, soft hands, kneading the firm muscles, fingers flexing rhythmically, thumbs ghosting at the crease. Shepard arched into her lover's body and a spike of electricity jolted them both. The couple gasped, relishing the shared sensation.

Liara slowly pushed the boxers over Shepard's lithe hips, smiling seductively as the impediment dropped easily to the floor. Pressing her breasts into her lover, she returned her lips to the spectre's mouth, her kiss urgent and probing as one slim hand stroked the trembling muscles of her lover's inner thigh, teasing the outer folds of her sex. Gently she began sliding her fingers through the slick valley there, trailing up to the engorged bundle at the peak.

Shepard shuddered with need, _"I want you inside now."_

 _"Soon,"_ the maiden promised as she began rubbing short circles around Shepard's aroused bud with her thumb. Reaching between her own legs, she released her mate's soaked hand and brought it to her mouth as she continued stroking her lover. Her alluring eyes locked with Shepard's as she very deliberately sucked each finger, smacking her lips as she went. _"This is good. But it's even better with this."_

Placing the spectre's hand on her breast, the maiden reached between her own thighs, gasping as she dipped her fingers inside. Still teasing Shepard's aching sex, she swabbed her own wetness through the spectre's folds combining their flavors, then brought her hand to her lover's mouth.

Captivated, Shepard took her hand and starting at her palm lapped up every drop. Pressing her mouth into Liara's, she ran her tongue over the asari's dark lips, coating them with their mingled essence.

Liara invaded her mouth, tasting, wanting, pulling, as her fingers began to move into the spectre's dripping core. Gasping, she thrust the digits deep and Shepard nearly buckled at the onslaught.

Shepard's back pressed into the refrigerator as her lover teased her body. Groaning, her hips began to rock, craving more. She could feel Liara's desire for her and the visual was overwhelming. She felt the steady stream flowing from within, like fire and ice running over her inner thighs. The maiden gazed at her expectantly, her darkened eyes shimmering with love and lust.

 _"Need you..now...please,"_   Shepard begged. Her hands roamed the maiden's body as she felt her mate suck and bite, first one, and then the other pert nipple. As Liara removed her mouth, her breath tickled the wet flesh and a cascade of goosebumps washed over Shepard's body creating a wake of chills in her skin.

Curling her talented tongue, the maiden used it to caress a burning trail from Shepard's breasts, across her sculpted stomach and over her flanks to the neat patch of hair between her thighs. The maiden's warm, humid breath hitched as she knelt between her lover's legs. _"So wet for me....I want to taste you, love."_

Flexing her fingers, she stopped thrusting as she soothed her tongue over the flushed folds of Shepard's heat, her lips enfolding the contours. Finally, her tongue wrapped around her partner's fully erect clit. Delicately she held the hood back and began pulling, sucking and lapping against it. _"You want me...I feel it...right here."_

 _"Yes, everywhere...always"_ Shepard felt like she was melting as she grasped Liara's crest, running her splayed fingers between the dappled ridges in rhythm with her lover's tongue, pulling her closer, riding her mouth and pining for the penetrating fingers to move. _"So good...Liara, you're killing me."_

Liara picked up the rhythm, curling her fingers over the rippling tissue within, embedding her fingers deep in the human's core, thrusting and twisting into her tight void. On an upstroke she added a digit and plunged in until her fingertips touched the end of the depths. Shepard's hips trembled as Liara latched tight to her aching bud, her tongue lashing relentlessly.

Shepard arched into her lover's touch helplessly, her body aflame, her mind buzzing with pleasure. _"So...close."_

Relentless in her need for release, her mind and sex blazing, the maiden deepened the meld. Shepard's emotions were desperate, passionate, filled with her love and desire for Liara. _Come for me, Shepard...Come with me, my love."_

Liara's voice sent her spinning. Body quaking, her mind exploding with her lover's devotion and their desperate need, Shepard lost control.

They both cried out as she surrendered. Filled with burning hunger, they joined, bodies and minds one, as they flew through a timeless night, the heat and light within scouring away everything but each other.

Somehow, in their blissful state they managed to drop bonelessly to the floor. Shepard's shoulders perched against the appliance door, they held one another close, their bodies quivering with little jolts of pleasure. They lay on the floor for quite awhile, rapt in the meld, sharing thoughts, lazily dreaming of their new life, perfectly content. Reluctantly, Liara began to let the meld fade. _I'll miss you...I'll be back soon, Liara. Love you...I love you too, Shepard..._

The spectre kissed her lover's temple. "I thought I was the 'opportunist'," Shepard chuckled, her eyes dancing.

Stirring, Liara stretched in Shepard's lap and yawned. "I suppose we're both extremely lucky." Quirking an eyebrow and smiling, she asked, "Did you enjoy your asari-berry juice?"

"I did." Shepard grinned. "But I always seem to want more. How about you? Did you satisfy your craving?"

Suddenly Liara looked almost solemn, except for the wicked gleam in her now sapphire eyes. "Without a doubt. You know how much I love Shepard's Pie."

Grinning savagely, her eyebrow cocked, Shepard complained, "You've spent entirely too much time talking to Donnelly!"

The smug smile gracing the asari's face turned to shock as the spectre swiftly and firmly embraced her lover in one arm and mercilessly tickled her sensitive ribs. Liara squirmed and playfully kicked until they'd laughed themselves to tears, wrestling affectionately on the kitchen floor. Finally, Shepard's stomach let out a long, low-pitched growl and they both stopped, stunned at the sudden, demanding protest.

Liara covered her mouth, suppressing a giggle. "I guess it's time to eat some actual food." She sat up. "I'll get the pancakes."

Beaming, Shepard quickly stood and offered her lover a hand. "I'll get the syrup." Opening the refrigerator, Shepard retrieved the item along with the orange juice bottle and began sauntering to the kitchen door.

"Where are you going, love?" Liara asked, balancing the pancake plate as she closed the warmer, watching her lover's attractive bum swagger up the hall.

Moving leisurely, Shepard called over her shoulder. "I thought this was supposed to be breakfast in bed."

"It was." Liara yawned.

"Hmm... then better bring the butter along too."

"What for?"

Shepard's voice rang from the bedroom. "You'll see."

 _"Goddess, give me strength,"_ Liara sighed, smiling at her incorrigible lover's antics. Slipping what she hoped wouldn't be the only whole pancake she ate that morning between her teeth, she fetched the condiment and followed Shepard to their room, thinking wistfully of breakfast, the potential implications of butter and an afternoon nap.

 

 

 

 


End file.
